yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Six Samurai
The Six Samurai (六武衆) are a series of Warrior-type monsters that debuted in Strike of Neos, with further support included in Gladiator's Assault. Their names include "The Six Samurai" or "Shien". They rely on having multiple Six Samurai on the field to use their effects, and as such a Deck revolving around them is often based on swarming the field. The "Six Samurai" monsters consist of the original six, as well as their allies and masters. "Shien" cards are supported by this theme, "Great Shogun Shien" seeming to be the warlord they serve. The overall theme seems to be futuristic, while in some form drawing inspiration from feudal Japan. The basic Six Samurai monsters (the initial '6') all have the effect "If this card would be destroyed you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead" and also "While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card can... " meaning that their effects only activate when another "Six Samurai" monster is on the field. Play Style Strengths Six Samurai tend to be flexible enough to respond to most situations. Most of their support cards help prevent them from being destroyed or allow Six Samurai monsters to be re-used, such as Cunning of the Six Samurai, Backs to the Wall, Return of the Six Samurai and Double-Edged Sword Technique. They also have strong draw support with Six Samurai United and Spirit of the Six Samurai. The more powerful monsters in the Archetype (such as Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Enishi, Shien's Chancellor and Great Shogun Shien) are usually summoned from the hand using their own effects rather than tributing monsters in order to summon them. Most Six Samurai monster effects revolve around destroying your opponent's cards on the field, either in battle or by not attacking. Since these effects have no other cost, their user can easily maintain field advantage. Six Samurai monster's destruction effects make them especially useful against opponents who play defensively or use stall tactics. Six Samurai cards are very easily searched out inside the deck.This means that their user can easily respond to any situations adding which Six Samurai he needs in his hand.The Six Samurai benefit of the following cards: Shien's Footsoldier can search out level 3 and lower Six Samurai monsters, and Gateway of the Six can add a Six Samurai from the deck or graveyard to your hand, while Spirit of the Six Samurai and Six Samurai United help by allowing multiple draws per turn. They are also able to take advantage of standard Warrior support cards, such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and "The Warrior Returning Alive", in addition to their own support cards. Weaknesses Six Samurai are at their weakest against opponents capable of either swarming the field faster than they can, or using card effects that negate special summons (though many decks in the current metagame have this problem). They are also particularly vulnerable to cards that clear monsters out en masse, like Lightning Vortex, Torrential Tribute and Black Rose Dragon. Cards like "My Body as a Shield", "Solemn Judgment", and "Dark Bribe" help to alleviate this problem. The Six Samurai's swarming capabilities and effects are easily crippled with cards like Gozen Match, which limits the attributes of monsters both players can control to 1 each, although this problem can be alleviated by using any of the widely available cards that remove/negate trap cards, such as Royal Decree or Dust Tornado. Quite ironically, (or appropriately), Gozen Match features Enishi, Shien's Chancellor, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and Great Shogun Shien in the card picture. Six Samurai Optional Support Cards *Double Summon and Ultimate Offering : Six Samurai cards are useless on the field alone, so using cards like these to get as many out of your hand onto the field at once is highly recommended. When combined with "The A. Forces" this will also dramatically strengthen each of the monsters you summon. *Rivalry of Warlords is an excellent way to cripple your opponent. Since all Six Samurai monsters are Warrior type you can use this card to stop your opponent from summoning more diverse Monster Cards while you can summon any six samurai monster you want. *Solidarity greatly boosts the strength of all your Six Samurai monsters since the monsters in the deck should be entirely warrior monsters. *Reinforcement of the Army allows you to add any any of the primary Six Samurai to your hand--this will allow you to adjust your strategy on the fly to whatever the opponent tries. *Reasoning (old card) lost some strength because of the current ban, but is still usable and still works wonders for this deck. Combos Using "Book of Moon" with "The Six Samurai - Irou" can allow a player to destroy an opponent's troublesome monster with relative ease. Another combo is to equip "The Six Samurai - Zanji" with "Mist Body", allowing him to attack and destroy powerful monsters with his effect without being destroyed by battle and with "Waboku" you can do this without losing Lifepoints. Also, if you have another "The Six Samurai" monster on the field, you can destroy it rather than "The Six Samurai - Zanji". Reasoning is a commonly used card in Six Samurai, as Six Samurai's feature many different levels, leading to many combos. Trivia The basic Six Samurai monsters (the initial '6') artwork features each of them holding a weapon which refers to their effects. Each Six Samurai has a different attribute, and those with polar attributes have opposite effects. Yaichi's opposite is Kamon, Nisashi's is Yariza, and Irou's is Zanji. Yaichi destroys face-down spell/trap cards, and Kamon destroys face-up spell/trap cards. Nisashi can attack twice and potentially destroy multiple monsters, and Yariza bypasses monsters entirely to attack directly. Irou can take down monsters with his effect before they become a threat, and Zanji can be take out an already opposing threat with his effect. The name of the archetype may be derived from the 1954 japanese film, "Seven Samurai," by Akira Kurosawa.